The Lu Family: A Chinese Epic
by VampireTybalt
Summary: (The Epic of Lu Zhaon and The Epic of Lu He combined and revised.) Follow the events of a father and son who serve Wei
1. Book I: Prolouge

A soft wind blew through Lu Zhaon's hair and ruffled the White banners next to him that declared the name of his dead father. He closed his eyes as all the memories of his father flooded his mind. Now he was dead, struck down by a single arrow from the vile old Huang. Now, when the whole city was in morning, now the dogs decide to attack. He looked out again onto the battle lines. The blue and green banners darkened the sky and the glare from the armor was blinding. The province his father held was small, hardly worthy of mention, but it had the best lands in the whole region for grain. And now the northerners and the Riverlanders were fighting over it. The Shu forces where led by the strategic genius of Pang Tong, and Wei was led by the cousin of Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun. A messenger approached.  
  
"Lord Lu, We have taken a count of their men."  
  
"How many men do they have?"  
  
"The Shu forces have 10,000 troops under Pang Tong, 10,000 under Ma Chao, and 10,000 under Zhao Yun. The Wei have fielded 15,000 troops under Xiahou Dun, 15,000 under Xu Huang, and 15,000 under Dian Wei!"  
  
"The Tiger General Dian Wei is here? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Return to your post"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
All of these great warriors here, over his fathers little province. No, this was his. His father charged him to protect it, and protect it he would. He turned to his men, and squinted his eyes. All 2000 of his men where clothed in white silk, and white shinning armor in morning for his father. He strapped his armor on over his lower legs and his arms. He grabbed up his powerful Phoenix Trident, and climbed onto his white war horse.  
  
"This is going to be a great battle! The Imperial forces are facing the peasant rabble of Shu! They expect us to stay inside of our town behind the safety of our walls, while they pound against each other. Instead, we are going to go out and attack their unsuspecting flank! They are confident in their martial might, to confident. We will have a crushing victory against them!"  
  
He surveyed his mounted force for a second. They had been able to get a horse for each man in his army. The lands of Zhaoyan were rich and furtile. He turned to his fathers Second-in-command.  
  
"Hold the men here, I will go out through the gates and dual with both of the kingdom's officers. When I have defeated them, bring the men out and we will crush them!"  
  
He took a deep breath and raised his spear into the air and shouted.  
  
"We shall not lose! We must not lose!"  
  
The air was rent with they're cheering, and he wheeled his horse around and galloped out of the opening gate.


	2. Book I: The Coming of Lu

He charged from the gates, his Phoenix trident pointed towards the battle lines, the wind whipped his loose hair around, the sun reflecting from his pure white armor, his Steed's muscles working underneath him. Lu Zhaon watched as Dian Wei and Ma Chao rode fore from their armies and clashed together, both fighting for supremacy. Dian Wei was armed with a great Axe and Ma Chao wielded a spear superbly. The two warrior's weapons clashed and went for 15 passes, neither one triumphing over the other. The shouts from both camps shook the earth. As his powerful white horse covered the ground towards the two combatants he whispered a silent prayer. Then, he was upon them, galloping passed the battle lines, their attention so riveted upon the two other combatants they didn't even notice his arrival.  
  
He let out a mighty cry of rage as his horse moved between Ma Chao and Dian Wei. His trident flashed in the sun as he blocked each of their thrusts at him. Dian Wei swung a mighty blow towards his leg, which he blocked with the lower end of his trident, while he caught Ma Chaos spear between two of his blades. He exchanged 20 passes with both of them, as he turned in defeat, his trident trailing after him. The two warriors ignored their earlier fight, and chased after this infidel.  
  
Zhang Yan watched as Lord Zhaon expertly parried the strikes from the two great warriors. He had every confidence in his lord. He even allowed himself a smile as he saw his master perform a Trailing swords technique on the two well known warriors, and even laughed when they fell for it and gave chase. He watched as Lou Zhaon grabbed up his bow in his trident hand, and fitted two arrows to it, he then turned around and fired an arrow into each warrior's chest, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Now we strike! Fight as if you're fighting your way from hell!"  
  
Their entire force charged out from the town in a mounted flood. He spun his spear around with a flourish and charged onto the field of battle.  
  
Pang Tong watched as the flood of cavalry smashed against the armies of both Wei and Shu as a torrent of water strikes sandstone. Lu's force was far smaller then the two armies put together, but they were far better trained then the simple drafted peasants that they had. The peasants showed how well suited for battle they were as they fled as a rabbit flees from a tiger. He turned to Zhao Yun.  
  
"I'm sounding the retreat; I want you to protect the flank."  
  
"But lord strategist, what about Ma Chao? Are we just going to abandon him?"  
  
"Leave him!"  
  
Pang Tong glanced out towards where Ma Chao was attempting to fight his way from the Zhaoyan troops.  
  
"Let's see how well his courage suits him!"  
  
He nodded to a group of men and they sounded the gong of retreat. He turned his horse and rode back to his camp.  
  
Xiahou Dun cut two Zhaoyan troops from their saddles as they rode at him. He turned to a soldier.  
  
"As soon as Xu Huang gets back with Dian Wei sound the retreat! It would be futile to continue this. Besides, Pang Tong might try and strike us from our flank."  
  
"Yes my lord!"  
  
Xu Huang galloped through the mounted troops with Dian Wei behind him. He worked his pole axe as the plowed through a group of Shu troops. The Zhaoyan cavalry rode back and forth as if they were ridding through air.  
  
"These troops are well trained, don't you think Walking Evil?"  
  
"You know I hate that insufferable name, but yes, they are. This is no mere militia."  
  
Xu Huang laughed at the look at Dian Wei's face. He saw a flash of white to the side, and noticed the warrior who had struck out at the beginning, riding back and forth, leaving a path of destruction and blood in his wake. His trident flashed like liquid gold in the bright sun and he had no small talent with his weapon. Xu Huang made a slight adjustment to bring him as far as possible from the amazing warrior.  
  
"Come Xu Huang; let us go back to camp. This rout is as good as over."  
  
Xu Huang nodded and swung his mighty pole ax, knocking away some Zhaoyan troops.  
  
"Worthless carrion out of my way!"

Lu Zhaon stood atop the wall of his city and looked out at the two large groups of camps, the camp fires like fireflies upon the plain. They had lost two hundred men in the fighting. All things considered, that wasn't all that bad. Still, that is two hundred men that he didn't have. Of the cursed River Landers, Ma chaos unit had suffered the most damage; with a total lose of five hundred men. All of the enemy units had lost men, and their moral was low. Of course his spies in the enemy camps talking of his god-like qualities probably didn't help. He smirked to himself as the banner near his head flapped in the wind.  
  
He looked down into the city to see his men feasting and celebrating their victory. This town, which he had renamed Zhao Yan after his father, Lu Zhao, was the only defendable stronghold in the whole province. If these men fell, the province was lost. So, he broke out the meat and the wine and the grain. It would help the moral of his troops, which could very well determine victory for them. Just then, a messenger ran up the stairs leading to him. He bowed in the traditional style, his fist in his hand and on one knee.  
  
"Lord Lu, a report from the scouts!"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Sir, the Wei has reinforcements marching double time to get here! There are approximately 15,000 troops with them!"  
  
"So, they must be done scrapping with Wu at Hei Fei."  
  
He thought for a minute. Then he turned to the scout.  
  
"Go to the Shu encampment, and get captured. Resist for a while, and then tell them what you told me."  
  
"Yes my lord. I do as I am commanded!"  
  
The scout bowed his head and ran off. Lu Zhaon turned back to watch the camps. He knew that Pang Tong would not believe the scout. He would think that it was a trick so that they would attack the Wei camp, and then while that happened, we would attack they're flank, catching them in a pincer movement. Odds are, he would stay camped, and not be prepared for the raid on their camp that was sure to come from Wei. He thought about raiding Wei's camp, but decided against it. Xiahou Dun was no fool. He would probably leave Dian Wei behind to guard his camp, and he was no small force to reckon with. After all they would be expecting a raid with the victory they achieved tonight. While the forces of Wei and Shu clashed, his army would be getting some well needed rest.  
  
Xiahou Dun stood in the Wei command tent, overseeing the preparations for the raid. Now this was upsetting. Cao Cao had sent him over to enforce the province of Zhaoyan from a Shu attack, but it seems that Zhao's insolent whelp was not told about this. As he was pondering this disturbing turn of events, Zhang He entered his tent.  
  
"The reinforcements have arrived! I also have a message from our Lord."  
  
He handed a scroll to Xiahou Dun.  
  
_Dun, you are to enoff Lu Zhaon as Protector of Zhao Yan, and allow him to choose a governor to run the province, even amongst his own people, if he so wishes. Also, bestow upon him the title of General who calms the rebels, and give him the command of the 1,500 cavalry that is with General He. As soon as you crush the rebels, bring him to Xu Cheng, where we can make his appointment official._  
  
"Right, General Huang and I will strike at the Shu Encampment. You will appoint a commander to take control of the main part of your force, while you will take the 1,500 horsemen as your guard, and deliver the news to Lu Zhaon. General Wei will stay behind to guard the camp."  
  
He turned to another officer.  
  
"Instruct everyone to wear the color of mourning, and have some soldiers carry banners depicting Lu Zhao's name. Have them bring an ox and a horse to sacrifice at Lu Zhao's alter."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Ma Chao walked out of Pang Tong's tent muttering to himself. He was going to get demoted once they returned to the capitol.  
  
"Damn! I have served Lord Liu loyally and affectively, and now this old fool thinks he can...  
  
Suddenly he heard a commotion from the other side of the camp. He ran over towards it and saw Wei soldiers running into the camp and lighting the tents on fire. The set fire to the grains and attacked the unprepared troops.  
  
"There's a raid! We're under attack! Everyone, to arms! To arms!"  
  
Ma Chao looked up onto a slight hill, and from the light of the flames he saw a figure amongst a strong group of men with a piece of cloth over his left eye. He sat astride a black horse and a banner over his head read "General who quells the south, Xiahou Dun"  
  
"I am Xiahou Dun! Who dares to fight me?"  
  
Lu Zhaon looked out onto the flames coming from the Shu camp and permitted himself a smile. It was so easy to turn these fools on each other. The smile left his face. How could Cao Cao turn on his father like this? They were allies during the Yellow Turban rebellion, and in the fight against the traitor Dong Zhuo. He even sent troops to assist Cao Cao in fighting his Clansmen Lu Bu. But now, even before his father is cold in the ground, He is bickering with Liu Bei over who gets this land. How could he stand this treachery! A shout from below the castle wall broke him from his thoughts."Open up! I have a message from the Prime Minister Cao Cao!"  
  
"Guards! Allow him entrance."  
  
He motioned to his mounted force and they grabbed up their weapons and prepared to charge out in case it was a trap. You can never be too careful. Especially when dealing with these treacherous villains. He walked down the steps to greet the messenger. The man was tall, and compact with long hair in a sort of pony tail that nearly touched the ground. His face was white as snow and his lips like dabs of blood. His features where soft and feminine and he radiated a sort of grace. Yet there was a confidence to him despite his week appearance.  
  
"Surely the message must be important if The Emperor sends one of his head generals to deliver, don't you think, General Zhang?  
  
"Bravo! You've seen through my clever disguise!"  
  
"Clearly."  
  
Zhang He handed the message to Lu Zhaon, and he opened it.

_I, the Emperor Cao Cao, to reinstate the province of Lu Zhaoyan into the Wei Emperor, and give the Mighty General Lu Zhaon command of the new light cavalry division, and allow him to choose who governs this new province. His first order of business is to crush the rebels from Shu, and to assist in driving them back to whence they came._  
  
He read over the decree and smiled. So Cao Cao hadn't forsaken his father. It was fortunate that he had held back from raiding the Wei camp.  
  
"Zhang Yan, you are now the Imperial Governor of Lu Zhaoyan. Men, mount up! We have work to do!  
  
He rode with Zhang He to towards the camp, and looked on as 1,500 men joined his group, rounding off at 3,300. Zhang He attached his claws to his arms and gestured towards the flames in the camp. He smiled and flung his hair back  
  
"Come, we have work to do!"  
  
"Yes, and let us do it well!"  
  
Lu Zhaon swung his spear around with a flourish, allowing it to trail behind him as they charged toward the Shu camp, the night hair whipping his hair around. 


	3. Book I: The Wei Army Pursues Shu

Ma Chao cut his way through the Wei troops, his spear flashing in the light of the flames. They just kept coming like a flood of water. Suddenly a gong tore through the air. Pang Tong was sounding a full retreat.  
  
"This will turn into a rout! How can he sound the retreat?"  
  
He fought on, slashing through the white clad Wei troops. His spear spun around, hacking away at the raiders. Just then, breaking through the circle of men came one of his guards on a black horse.  
  
"General Ma, quickly! You must escape!"  
  
"No! I must stay and clear the men's escape!  
  
"It's to late my lord! You must go!"  
  
The guard leapt from his horse and began to cut at the oncoming flow of troops. His sword slashed and moved, drawing blood wherever it struck. Ma Chao sighed and leapt on his horse.  
  
"I will remember you!"  
  
"That will help me not sir! Your getting away will be enough to satisfy me!"  
  
Ma Chao sighed and galloped off towards the rest of the retreating Shu army. He rode past the battle lines towards the front to Pang Tong.  
  
"Why are we retreating! We could have held them off, or turned and attacked their camp instead! And where is Zhao Yun?"  
  
"All will be made clear to you in time General."  
  
They rode on through a thick forest when Pang Tong raised his hand and everyone slowed down. Suddenly a gong sounded as the Wei army passed into the forest and Zhao Yun's army burst from the forest and attacked the unsuspecting Wei Troops. With a wave of his hand, Pang Tong ordered his own troops to turn and attack the opposing army. Their shouts echoed off the trees.  
  
"Now do you see the advantage of strategy General Ma?"  
  
"Truly Lord strategist, you are more than human!"  
  
Xu Huang cut at the Shu troops from the top of his steed, but no mater how many he killed, they just kept coming. He swung his pole ax over his head and cut down four troops on each side of him. Then an arrow whizzed from the trees and hit his horse in the neck. The horse screamed and an arc of arterial blood shot from its neck as it toppled to the ground. Xu Huang was able to jump from the horse just in time to avoid having his leg broken.  
  
"Damn you! Where are the reinforcements?"  
  
Just then, directly in front of him he saw a tall long haired warrior dressed in shining white armor break through a line of troops, his trident flourished around him spreading death where he went. He turned his level gaze upon Xu Huang and stabbed his Trident at him. Xu Huang knew he was about to see death. As he knelt down to embrace death he noticed the beauty of the weapon that was to slay him. The blades were gold in color, and where shaped as a phoenix with out stretched wings. He closed his eyes and uttered a prayer.  
  
Lu Zhaon raised an eyebrow and stabbed the minor officer that was running to attacked Xu Huang and tossed his dead corpse to the ground. He glanced at General Xu.  
  
"What are you doing? This is not the time to be fooling around. We are in the midst of a battle! Enjoy it!"  
  
He saw the general open his eye and glance at the body by him. A questioned look appeared on his face. He smirked to himself  
  
"Get off your feet and fight, man!"  
  
Lu Zhaon sighed as the man stumbled about to grab his ax. He rode on so as not to injure the poor man. If this was an example of what Cao Cao had to fight for him, then he had asked for his help not a moment to soon. Up ahead he saw the General Zhang had cut through some troops ahead of him. He moved with a sort of grace that few men had. It was indeed quite beautiful. Zhaon felt himself becoming enchanted by the beautiful way that this man waged war. Everywhere he struck with his golden claws men screamed and fell. The ichor and gore that covered him did not seem to mar his appearance. Truly, if I man looked upon him and decided that he had no skill, he would soon learn his folly. He snapped out of his revere as he saw a powerful looking man flourishing a spear charge for General He. Zhaon kicked his horse forward and parried the blow from the spear just in time to save Zhang He's head.  
  
"Look out my clawed friend. Do not get too absorbed in battle."  
  
Zhang He turned and watched as Lu Zhaon fought, strike for strike with the mighty Zhao Yun. He moved like poetry, his powerful arms swing his beautiful weapon around to parry the blow from Zhao Yun's spear. The two men moved as if they were involved in some sort of enchanting dance. Truly, they were both filled with Martial might. He had saved him from a most certain doom he was most sure of that. Half an hour before they had been enemies and now he was risking his life for his own. This was indeed curious. He swung his claws around and joined his comrade in attacking the guards of the General Zhao.  
  
Pang Tong sighed to himself as he galloped away, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao riding beside of him. In the distance he could here the yells of Lu Zhaon's light cavalry riding to catch up with them. They had been harassing their rear as they fell back from the battle field. The battle was hopeless. Wei had the allegiance of Lu Zhaon, and they would not succeed in taking the province today. If only Lord Liu had listened to him about making General Lu a Lord. He was now going to have to return to the Imperial Uncle and report his lose to him. He had changed his mind about Ma Chao When he had cleared a way fro him to escape.  
  
"So Cao Cao has added a new powerful general to his ranks, as well as one of the richest provinces in China."  
  
The generals nodded. The looks on their faces easily told what they thought about it  
  
"This does not bode well for the kingdom of Shu."

Zhao Yun rode along at the front of the columns. It seemed that the mounted Wei troops had finally finished harassing them, and yet Lord Pang wasn't letting them camp. The men had been traveling at double time for 30 straight hours without rest. Many of them were dropping to the side of the road. He rode up alongside of Pang Tong.  
  
"Sir, we need to camp and rest. The men are tired. We have lost 150 men from exhaustion already. The men and horses need rest."  
  
"General Zhao, the Wei army is pursuing us, and we have Lu Zhaon's light cavalry following us, trying to slow us down so that their main force can catch up. If we camp, it will make it that much easier for them. If we keep up this pace, we will be at our border by dawn tomorrow.  
  
"If we are attacked now, the men are so tired they would likely throw down their weapons and surrender. We should take advantage of the fact that Lu Zhaon has pulled back, and we should set up a defensive camp, and try to get some grain from the surrounding farms."  
  
"I have sent out a messenger. When we get to the Shu border Zhang Fei will be leading a force to cover our escape."  
  
"So then we should set up camp. Zhang Fei will come and back us up here."  
  
Pang Tong thought for a while.  
  
Lu Zhaon will have pulled back because he is planning to hit us at the front up ahead somewhere to stop our advance. If we start to set up camp...  
  
"Then He will be farther ahead! He will have to turn around and come attack our front. Then, while he has set his attention here, Zhang Fei will come behind and strike his open flank!"  
  
Pang Tong thought a little while longer, and then he smiled.  
  
"You are correct Zilong. I was simply testing you to see your knowledge of strategy. I have already sent some men ahead to set up a camp by a spring. It will be prepared for us when we get there. You will take the south end of camp to fight against Zhaon when he gets here. I will command the middle, and you General Chao will protect the rear. Zilong, when Zhang Fei comes, you will charge out from the camp and catch them in a pincer maneuver."  
  
"Yes my lord!" The Generals Chorused together.  
  
Lu Zhaon and Zhang He sat side by side on their horses, looking out onto the main rode from the forest they were in. Lu Zhaon frowned heavily as he glanced down the rode.  
  
"They should have come here by now!"  
  
"Well, perhaps at that ridiculous pace they've been setting, they grew tired and needed to rest."  
  
"We will know soon enough."  
  
As Lu Zhaon spoke this last comment, and scout came up and bowed before them.  
  
"It was as you said my Lords! The Shu force has camped."  
  
"How far ahead?"  
  
"About 3 li (1 li1/3 of a mile) north of here."  
  
Zhang turned to the men. He threw his hand into the air to get there attention.  
  
"Come! We ride!"  
  
Zhaon smiled to himself. He would make Lord Cao proud of the choice he made to accept him into his army. He had made 1,300 of his men into mounted bow men, who were currently firing arrows into the Shu camp, while the remaining 2000 were equipped with spears and were now battling the camp defenders. Yes, things were going good. He turned to his guards.  
  
"Now we shall join the fray! Make your ancestors proud!"  
  
As they were galloping towards the melee, they started to feel the ground thundering. A great yell was heard, and clearing the hill above them in the afternoon light, was a single rider. His eyes were large and filled with fire, his tiger whiskers bristled. One of his guards turned to him.  
  
"My lord! It is just one man! Let us go and cut him down!"  
  
"No, he probably has an aid force behind him, in the shadow of the hill."  
  
His army turned to this new force, while the camp defenders retreated into the camp. Just then the warrior shouted in a loud thunderous voice.  
  
"I am Zhang Fei! Face me and die!"  
  
At the sound of his great and thundering voice and the sight of his anger filled eyes and tiger whiskers the men gave a great cry of fright and began to fall back. Lu Zhaon and kicked his horse towards the mighty warrior, his trident trailing behind him.  
  
"Do not fall back! I will cut this fool down!"  
  
The great warrior rode forth and their spears clashed. The exchanged over 50 passes, his cobra spear snaking out at him, while Zhaon's Phoenix trident swung down at his chest. They continued this fight for another 50 passes, neither tiring, when Lu Zhaon turned and feigned defeat, his trident trailing behind him. He laughed to himself as the warrior followed behind him. Truly this man had no knowledge of the Art of War. He turned around to grab his bow, when he saw two Shu officers on horse back standing facing each other in front of him. A look of question crossed over his face, and then he hit the wire they had stretched between them. He fell from his horse and dropped his trident to the ground. The two majors leapt off their horses and tied the wire around his chest while he lay there dazed, and then tied it to one of their saddles, and rode of, dragging him behind them. He squirmed around trying to break free, till he hit his head on a rock, and all was darkness.


End file.
